onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 446
Chapter 446 is titled "Doctor Hogback". Cover Page Color spread: Featuring the male Straw Hat Pirates members as Vikings. Short Summary Nami, Usopp, and Tony Tony Chopper meet more people, and the rest of the Straw Hats disembark on Thriller Bark. Long Summary Entering the mansion of Dr. Hogback, Usopp, Nami and Chopper continue to question the peculiar nature of their surroundings, including the tunnels and courtyard past the front door. As they approach a well lit by a spotlight, an eerie, sewn up woman emerges, welcoming and then immediately throwing plates at them. The woman allows Nami and Chopper entry but continues throwing plates at Usopp. A voice tells "Cindry" that Usopp can also be allowed in, explaining the cause of Cindry's hatred of plates to the three Straw Hats. The speaker introduces himself as the genius Dr. Hogback before arguing further with Cindry over the plates. Chopper is immediately in awe but the others are forced to follow along to avoid any further zombies. Inside Hogback's dining room, Nami tries to explain their predicament and about the zombies outside. The doctor claims that he vanished from the public and came to Thriller Bark to study the zombies and continue to understand the matters of life and death. Chopper remains starstruck about meeting the famed doctor and asks to see Hogback's lab, but he states that it is off limits to all of them. Eating a serving of pudding (without plates), Usopp further asks about sightings of any living skeletons like Brook. Hogback suspects something but refuses to state what. After eating, Nami decides to take a shower while Usopp and Chopper stand guard (with Usopp questioning why they are guarding her). The trio decide to remain in the mansion in hopes that Luffy and the others will get through the zombies outside and rescue them. At the same time, Nami notes that even inside the mansion, there are stitched up zombies, proving Hogback knows more than he's letting on. Before she can figure things out further, Nami hears a growl within the bathroom. An invisible voice notes Nami's intelligence before grabbing her and pinning her against the bathroom wall. The voice admires the navigator's weakness and declares she will be his "bride". Usopp rushes into the bathroom to rescue her, happy but confused at the situation. Chopper locates the intruder by smell and Usopp fires a Gunpowder Star, but the intruder escapes. None of them knew what had happened but Nami guesses that the visitor was "an invisible man". Back on the Thousand Sunny, the remaining crew realizes that they are completely stuck in a spider web with nowhere to go. Luffy decides that since they cannot go anywhere, they might as well go onto Thriller Bark as well. Within moments of arriving on the island, the crew encounter Cerberus. Compared to the earlier trio, the group reacts very differently, from Franky and Zoro's immediate belligerence, to Robin's commenting on its cuteness, to Luffy just wanting to eat it. The creature does not take it well. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Usopp, Nami and Chopper's caravan arrives at the manor of Doctor Hogback and his assistant, Cindry *Nami is attacked by the invisible man in the shower *Luffy's group decides to go on Thriller Bark with Sunny trapped on the island Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 446 de:Doktor Hogback it:Capitolo 446